There's Always Tomorrow: Come What May
by BellaDevil
Summary: It's Lily and James Seventh year and things are far from perfect. Love, enemies, private quaters, dances, parties, pranks and plenty of stupid comments, will everyone be able to look on the bright side of life or will they end up strangling each other?


**Hey!!! New story, I know! Anyway, this is about Lily and James' seventh year, with the marauders (Of course)… Please read, and then review, constructive criticism is good :)**

* * *

**There's Always Tomorrow**

**Come What May**

_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Come back to me, and forgive everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time_

**Chapter 1 – Change… I Can Do That**

"Seven, I have seven siblings," the pretty blonde, Taete Johns exclaimed. "Beat that!"

"I have one sibling, and she hardly even acknowledges that we're related, not to mention the fact that I am alive," Lily Evans mumbled unhappily, slumping herself on the four-poster bed that Taete was lounging on casually. Lily absolutely despised any mention of family and the problem was, at Hogwarts it was a very popular conversation choice. "Reproduction is the point of every wizard or witch's life" Daniela Robinson, other best friend and roommate of Lily and Taete's often stated, matter-of-factly. The thing was Daniela was right, she was always right. The majority of wizards and witches would meet while at school and "mate for life", once in love you could never fall out. The couples would then marry soon after leaving school and have plenty of years to multiply. The thought of meeting someone in school and spending the rest of your life with them often haunted Lily. Was there anyone write for her?

"You're thinking again, aren't you?" Taete blurted out. She sat herself up and glared straight at the confused red-head, expectantly.

"Wow, how'd you know?" Lily muttered sarcastically.

"You're thinking about life, I mean. About what will happen after Hogwarts, aren't you?"

"After Hogwarts, it seems so weird," Lily muttered distantly. She stood up and started pacing the small room. "Maybe I don't want to leave Hogwarts, maybe I don't want to leave my home." Lily sat back down, tears welling in her eyes. It had only been seven months since she had received a letter from the Ministry of Magic stating that her parents had been killed by the small group who had come to be known as Death Eaters, the followers of a Dark Lord. The only people who knew about Lily's parents were Taete and Daniela, they knew not to bring this up intentionally, but sometimes it was too hard to ignore.

"There's always Petunia," Taete suggested warmly.

"Petunia hates me. I'm a freak, remember?" Lily brushed the newly formed tears away from her bright green eyes. "Besides, I'm better off without her. She's just a jealous–"

"Bitch?" Daniela Robinson finished, entering the room and joining a conversation she knew nothing about. Daniela had long black hair that reached her waist and bright, hypnotising, blue eyes. At the moment her hair was tied in a loose knot, she was wearing a pair of not-so-appealing pyjama boxers and an obnoxious Wicked Sisters T-Shirt and carrying unusually large flask of fire whisky.

Daniela tossed the flask to Taete who took a large swig of the contents before asking, in an attempt to change the subject, "Who have you been drinking with this time?"

"The Marauders, of course," Daniela giggled, uncharacteristically. She moved over to the mirror on the side of the room and attempted to pile her hair into a type of fancy twist but after failing miserably just let it drop to her waist.

"Are the giving out free alcohol again?" Lily asked.

"Yep. They're now offering a choice between mead, fire whisky or rum," Daniela stated, snatching the drink away from the perky blonde and pouring some into the small shot glass that she had produced from her bedside draw.

"You two are hopeless," Lily muttered, rolling her eyes at her two friends who were now devouring the alcoholic drink.

"_I'm_ of age," Taete pointed out. "It's Daniela who isn't."

"What?" Daniela asked as she removed the flask from her lips. "I think you should try some, Lils. Loosen up; it'll get your mind off things."

"I'm sorry, but I would rather not turn into and alcoholic," Lily answered bitterly.

"Your loss," Daniela smirked taking a large gulp of the whisky.

Lily groaned and exited the dormitory. She headed down to the common room where she sure enough found none other than Sirius Black reaching into a cardboard box and producing a variety of alcohols that he willingly handed to the line of students.

"Okay, no more drinks," He shouted.

"What about that Butterbeer," A nosy third year, Daphne Donald pointed out.

"That's for a friend," Sirius stated calmly. "Now scram!"

"From what I'm hearing you're giving out free alcohol again."

Sirius spun around. "Speak of the devil," He tossed Lily the remaining Butterbeer.

"I'd expect better from you," Lily muttered to Remus Lupin, member of the Marauders and male sixth year prefect.

"It's the last day," Remus explained, he shifted over to make room for Lily to sit. "Besides, I made Sirius promise to only give alcohol to people seventeen and older, that's why we got Butterbeer." Remus lifted his own Butterbeer bottle to his lips and took a small swig.

"So if you only gave to wizards and witches who are of age that completely explains why you gave some to Daniela."

"Daniela isn't of age?" Sirius exclaimed in mock-surprise.

"Nope," Lily muttered taking a sip of her own Butterbeer. Even though it was almost summer nothing beat the feel of Butterbeer warming every inch of your insides. Lily was obsessed with Butterbeer, everyone knew.

"So how are you Tiger-Lily?" Sirius asked.

"I thought you were calling me Water-Lily today." Sirius had recently decided that he would call Lily a different nickname everyday. Annoying as it was, Lily was starting to get used to it.

"Wasn't that yesterday?"

"Nope, that was today," Remus confirmed.

"Oh, okay then. How are you _Water_-Lily?" Sirius reiterated before downing down his mead in one large gulp.

Lily glared at him with a look of disgust before standing up, muttering to herself: "what really happened to everyone's common decency?" and then storming out of the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

James watched as Lily Evans sat by the lake. Her feet dipped into the water and the late morning sun shining on her soft red hair. How he longed to stroke that hair, without feeling like a complete weirdo. The thought was next to impossible. Lily had hated James since the moment they met on the Hogwarts Express, when a bored James had turned that soft hair bright pink and had refused to change it back for her first week. True, it wasn't only James, it had also been Sirius. The two of them had decided to show off for their new friends, Remus and Peter Pettigrew. The blame had naturally fallen on James, as he had been the first one in the compartment to observe their coloured hair prank. And from then on Lily Evans had absolutely despised every single detail of James Potter, from the way his hair stuck up at the back to the fact that he _did_ enjoy hexing Slytherins in the halls.

James pulled himself together and hopped out of the tree that he had been sitting in, peacefully watching Lily. "I can do this," he said calmly to himself. "If I'm not a complete idiot and try to respect her feelings, everything will go fine." He walked slowly and quietly down to the lake, in an attempt to not scare Lily off, but the attempt failed when he tripped over a stray log and fell face first next to the red-head.

"What do you want Potter?" snapped Lily, she had come to the lake for some peace before the Farewell Feast and truthfully believed that it was too early in the morning for Potter to be pestering her.

"I wanted to say 'hi'" James answered innocently.

"Hi," Lily rolled her eyes and stood up; she picked up her shoes and was just about to walk away when–

"Wait," James called, he stood up, dusted the dirk off his robes and ran to follow Lily inside the hall. "So, Evans, how are you today," he asked, leaning against Hogwarts' large doors, seducingly, but he mentally slapped himself, Lily hated that stuff.

"Enough with the small talk, what do you want?"

"I was trying to be nice," James muttered.

"No, seriously. Potter? Nice? That's the funniest thing I've heard all year," Lily smirked.

"Why are you so uptight?" James blurted out and ignoring the small voice in his head that said "don't go there!" he continued. "Here I am, trying my hardest to be your friend and all you do is smirk at me."

Lily shook her head and continued the walk back to the Gryffindor Common Room; she still believed it was too early for a fight.

"Why won't you go out with me," James pleaded.

Lily snorted and swung around to face him. "The only way I would even think of going out with you, Potter, is if you change. Maybe deflate your fat head a bit, stop seducing innocent girls, end you stupid habit of cursing everyone and maybe attempt to make class_ bearable_!" Lily was basically dripping with anger. "But, if that is too hard, you could always through yourself off a cliff, and then I'd love you forever." Even Lily knew that that last part was hard on James, she sincerely regretted it but the way he could get on her nerves she sometimes believed that's what she wanted.

James watched as Lily stomped back up the staircase to the Gryffindor Tower, and stood at the base of the stairs, petrified. He said simply to himself, "Change… I can do that"

Daniela, who had seen Lily stomp in, jumped to the popular conclusion that James had done something and hopped down the stairs, where she sure enough found the frozen James.

"You okay?" She asked, full of concern. He nodded simply, James was still reflecting from what Lily had shouted at him. Daniela smiled, "Your drinking buddies are getting drunk without you."

* * *

Lunch at Hogwarts that day was huge; it always was on the last day. The crowds of students were preparing for the exiting upcoming months. Summer. A summer full of sun, swimming, no school (except for the few holiday essays), what was there not to love? But while the students were discussing the excitement of holidays Lily was thinking about how horrible it was going to be.

Lily was returning to her Grandparents' house, the one place that was still filled with so many memories Lily longed to forget. Taete had suggested that she buy an apartment and had claimed that there was one in construction, near her house, during the time she had returned home, _that_ Christmas. Lily had considered buying her own place; she had been left a reasonable amount of money from her parents' will. Lily longed for a place where she could forget the painful memories that interrupted her thought, and even make some new ones.

"Nick?" Lily asked the ghost who was freezing the left side of her body.

"Yes Miss Evans," He responded cheerfully, however his expression soon changed once Lily had asked her question.

"How did you become a ghost?"

"Well, I died, didn't I? Forty-five swings to the neck with a _blunt_ axe," He said, pointing to his severed neck.

"No, I mean how do you become a ghost?" Lily rephrased.

"I was scared of death," Nick said bluntly, chuckling miserably at his reply. "I was terrified of dying, and an imprint of my body was left on earth."

"Do you regret becoming a ghost?" Lily questioned curiously.

"At times," Nick nodded. "Someone close to you has passed away, haven't they?"

"My parents," Lily nodded quietly, tears springing to her emerald eyes.

"I would give you a hug but you would probably freeze to death," Sir Nicholas said, the cheerfulness in his voice returned.

Lily chuckled and realized that the place she wanted to be more than anything was Hogwarts, back with her friends. They were her family. And as Lily listened to the chatter of a hundred voices she decided that she would make the most of her holidays with her friends, the family she still had. The family she would love forever.

* * *

**Chapter one over and out… Hope you enjoyed it. The song at the beginning was the song **_**Come What May**_** from **_**Moulin Rouge**_** another movie I am obsessed with… Yeah, I know, one of my Lily's friends is named after me, but that is the only thing she shares, she is everything I'd love to be :P and Taete is pronounced Tate (rhymes with plate :P), I enjoy crazy spelling!**

**Please review, I'd really appreciate it :P**

**Bella**


End file.
